


Dopplegangbanger

by Bexless



Category: My Chemical Romance, Torchwood, due South
Genre: Crossover, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Looks Like People And Things That Are Not Him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dopplegangbanger

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard Way: Ultimate Chameleon! I have a bunch of these silly chatficcy picspams on my LJ, which I had to lock due to weirdness. Looks like it might be ok to post them here? Starting out with this one because it's short.
> 
> YES I KNOW HE ALSO LOOKS KIND OF LIKE ADAM LAMBERT but that is a whole picspam in and of itself ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these pictures, just using them for the lulz.
> 
> P.S. Bonus! MCR as dogs at the end. IDK.

  
  
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/SFW/?action=view&current=jack_harkness.jpg)

Ugh. I long for a Torchwood/GoY crossover so much, where Jack the Travelling Omnisexual encourages Frank and Gerard to embrace the love that dare not blah blah blah. Or not even that - who was talking about the idea of like, Captain Jack walking down the street and there's posters for a My Chem gig and he's like O.O THESE GUYS ALL DIED IN THE WAR WTF. And so then Torchwood have to go and kidnap/question them before their gig and My Chem are like wtf, this dude is crazy/awesome/hot *bats eyelashes* and then...some form of shenanigans ensue.

Now someone write my story where Captain Jack Harkness has to make out with every single member of My Chemical Romance or they'll DIE. Or! Maybe he and his team have to investigate the aliens that are making the band have sex with each other. I'm not picky!

Speaking of superheroes:

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/Rare%20MCR/?action=view&current=l_a113f775f876db26bf61cc8d9cbfed2e.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/SFW/?action=view&current=s6-tw-1.jpg)

It's literally the ONE picture of Gerard, but he does remind me of Tom Welling there. I guess they both are pretty and pale with mouths you could bite into like a peach, (what? Shut up) but otherwise I should never normally mention them in the same breath. Except that if Clark Kent where alive as a teenager today I am sure he would listen to a whole lot of I'm Not Okay, and then cry over the fact that Gerard sings about death all the time when Clark doesn't even know if he CAN D: Then he would go out and kill a random teenager who'd been affected by Kryptonite, but never get called on this clearly questionable moral practice, and go and eyefuck his bald best friend a lot, while around the globe millions of fans kept coming back for more despite the fact that for a Superman fan, watching that show was like getting beaten in the face with a shovel every week.

Wait, what? Where am I? Oh, BANDOM, that's right.

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/Rare%20MCR/?action=view&current=awake.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/SFW/?action=view&current=100_2349.jpg)

I've never watched this show (and I don't want to. DON'T START, DUE SOUTH FANDOM. I wrote them into a slashtheslasher *waves to Plum* fic once, I've paid my dues) but the similarities cannot be denied. Luckily we do not have to imagine a world in which the Mountie and the Madonna fan are related, because Shoe has done it for us: [In Which Gerard is Fraser's Illegitimate Son, Part 1](http://shoemaster.livejournal.com/306132.html).

  
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/SFW/?action=view&current=powdernicole2.jpg)

Hahaha. Yes, all right, Gerard does not really look like Nicole Richie. But obviously the thought process is nightvision->Paris Hilton's sex tapes. And him and Mikey would be lolarious on The Simple Life, let's not lie to ourselves. Lolarious like that ancient rumour that Gerard slept with Paris Hilton, which I actually sort of want to be true, in a terrible car-crash sort of way. IDK.

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/Rare%20MCR/?action=view&current=Gerard--large-msg-118874500447.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/SFW/?action=view&current=262280Annie-Lennox-Posters.jpg)

Oh, what, I'm just saying.

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/SFW/?action=view&current=d08p015.jpg)

(Army jacket.)

Moving on to what I like to think of as the Sealife Series:

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/Rare%20MCR/?action=view&current=msg-118878002175.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/SFW/?action=view&current=379_180x180_a02ffd91ece5e7efeb46db8.gif)

(Any excuse for that picture, tbh.)

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/Rare%20MCR/?action=view&current=msg-118764883689.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/SFW/?action=view&current=seahorse.jpg)

Did you know the real name for a seahorse is a hippocampus? How amazing is that?

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/Rare%20MCR/?action=view&current=mcr1.jpg)

Ok, IDK why, but that picture always makes me think of this:

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/SFW/?action=view&current=Gary_the_snail.gif)

It's Spongebob Squarepants' pet sea snail! Who is called GARY, may I remind you. *__*

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/Rare%20MCR/?action=view&current=63wfeie.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/SFW/?action=view&current=050314_michael_jackson_vmedwidec.jpg)

:/

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/Rare%20MCR/?action=view&current=gerard-mj-387.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/SFW/?action=view&current=20031028_michael_jackson.jpg)

D:

Okay, that was fairly horrifying. Let's cleanse our palettes:

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/Rare%20MCR/?action=view&current=large-msg-119577107486.jpg)

Mmmm. Much better.

  
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/journal%20pics/?action=view&current=i_just_want_to_go_to_bed_2.jpg)

Had to be done, Gee.

Actually that reminds me that Stele and I cast everyone as dogs:

Mikey:

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/journal%20pics/?action=view&current=stella1.jpg)

Ray:

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/journal%20pics/?action=view&current=s1.jpg)

Bob:

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/journal%20pics/?action=view&current=UJapaneseAkita.jpg)

Frank:

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v84/bexless/journal%20pics/?action=view&current=chihuaha2.jpg)

Haha.


End file.
